Enidoukan
' Enidoukan' (Enidoukaxeu) is the official language of Enidouka, a country within United Imaginary Islands. It is also her first original language. Based from Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Filipino (Tagalog) and German. Grammar Rules Verb Tenses To make a noun into a verb, use: >>''' -u''' for the present tense >> '-ei' or -i(if ends in e) for the past tense >> '-kazu' for the future tense >>''' -wo for the command form >> '''-ku '''for an action you want to do >> -ja for forbidding >> -xe''' for pleading >> '-gyo' for suggestive or plural subject >>''' -zou''' for negative Ex. Joho (Go) ' Going – Johou Went – Johoei Will Go – Johokazu Go! - Johowo! I want to go – Johoku Don't go! - Johojawo! ! (Ja forbids and Wo commands) Please don't go! - Johojawoxe! (Ora johojawoje for polite command- see below) Let's go! - Meujohogyo! (Suggestive forms are mostly used with "meu", meaning "we", especially in formal) Not going – Johozou Pronoun Explanations '"Uya" is only used when introducing yourself. It literally means “name”. About "Ki", "Meu" 'and '"Zhai": They are always written without spaces with the next word. Kimai Zhai - I love you Ki (I) + Mai (Love) + Zhai (You) Meumai Zhai - We love you Zhaini waiiei - You smiled Conjunctions/Helping Verbs/Others Ni - Is (placed after the subject) Kini homo. – I am a human being. Feroxo ni oziu. - The bells are singing. De - placed after the direct object Kini zhaide repereu deuje - I give you peace. Mi - of (used as a possesive verb for human subjects, normal "of" for others ) Hojin mi yaxeu – Wind of flowers Kimi soa – My star Zhaimi nozo – Your moon Xe – or Numa xe meiono – Black or white Zhaini oziu xe sarageu? – Do you sing or dance? Kan '''– and Kikan kimi jida – Me and my friend Tsuja kan ekuwe – The fox and the crow '''Nio – and (between sentences) Sokana ni nemeboei nio rera ni hiazei. – She fought and then the war was over. Addressing subjects - …'ko' Dei ko, ora zhaide fukajusa de reperexe. – O God, please give me strength. Adjectives Positive Adjectives: Replace the last letter with -e If word ends in vowel, just add -e Ex. Zuki - Light (Noun) >> Zuke – Bright Roen - Orange (Noun) >> Roene - Orange (Adj) Negative Adjectives: Add -zou Ex. Zuki - Light (Noun) >> Zukizou - Not Bright Roen - Orange (Noun) >> Roenzou - Not Orange Honorifics >> - chin 'for cute girls >> - '''zuu '''for people of high ranks >> - '''nio '''for Mr./Mrs./Ms. >> - '''ho '''for cute guys Adverbs Add '-so Ex. Eujan (Great) >> Eujanso (Greatly) Plurals Add -'yuu' Ex. Xakei (house) >> Xakeiyuu (houses) Special Letters 'About c' The c''' is rarely used, but depending on the vowel, it can change its pronunciation. ca = kya ce = che ci = si co = kuo cu = kyu cce = kye cco = kyo '''About eu It’s an Enidoukan-exclusive vowel that reads similar to f'u'''r, '''ea'rly & ret'u'''rn. 'About ou' It’s also an Enidoukan-exclusive vowel that reads the same as bl'ow', gl'ow''' and fl'ow'. Others 'Letter X' x depends on the words (sometimes read as "s", sometimes "ks") Fuoxeu (fall down) is read as FU-OK-SEU Xakei (house) is read as SA-KEI 'NG Contraction' Ng is the same (ng is commonly only used for surnames such as Aomaxiang, Zeuxiang and Cangce/Cangje). 'Transfer of foreign language ' Consonants with vowels are used only if next is consonant or it is the last consonant. A = AE B = V / VU C (Depending on Sound) = replaced by sound (S=SU, SH=SHU, CH=CHU, K=KU) D = T/ TE E = EO F,PH = P/ PA G = J/ JI H = H/ HI I = IE J = G/ GI K = KY / KYU L = R/ RU M = M/ MO N = same NG = same O = OU P = F/ FA Q = CU R = L/ LU S, TH = Z/ ZEU T = D/ DE U = same V = B/ BU W = same X = same Y = same Z = SH/ SHI CH = same note: doubles are ignored except when they make a particular change in sound Apple – Aefaru Computer – Koumofudeolu 'Polite sentences' Sentences/phrases that express hospitality and respect always begin in "Ora". Verbs, adjectives and adverbs transform into: (basic form) + je, and "zhai" is not used, because it is automatic that polite sentences are directed to a certain speaker. Please have a seat. -> Ora yodofuje. Please wait. -> Ora xinuje. 'Combination verbs' (basic form) + (modified basic form of 2nd word) I will continue to love you forever. -> Kini zhaide mai xocurakazu shinjeun. 'Contractions' In speaking, most Enidoukans tend to omit the letter "i" in the "ni" sounds. Kini koyou. -> Kinkoyou. (I'm here.) 'Adverb Placement' Most adverbs are placed before the word modified: Meet again -> Ikuchou medou Come here -> Koyou de sefewo 'The use of "reo"' For adjectives: Be happy -> Yeche reowo I was happy -> yeche reoei I will be happy -> yeche reokazu Reo is also used for "not": Not a singer -> Ozimo reozou. (noun) + reo + zou 'The use of "zou"' Zou is also used to negate verbs: I will not go -> Johokazuzou. (verb) + zou I'm not asleep -> Foceuzou. 'Numbers' Numbers are pronounced as: 1-se 2-be 3-di 4-fo 5-vo 6-yeu 7-zeu 8-keu 9-jeu 10-ba 100-xa 1000-cha 1 million-sei These are combined the same way as Japanese numbers. 145 - xafobavo 1,242,597 - seibexafobabechavoxajeubazeu 88 - keubakeu 'Number ranking' Add bya 'How Many Times' Add yere Months January – Semaen February – Bemaen March – Dimaen April – Fomaen May - Vomaen June - Yeumaen July - Zeumaen August - Keumaen September - Jeumaen October - Xamaen November - Xasemaen December - Xabemaen Questions Enidoukan sentences can be turned into questions by simply changing the accent. Did she go there? -> Sokana ni tokou nu johoei? She went there. -> Sokana ni tokou nu johoei. Days of the week Sunday – Aramon Monday – Nozomon Tuesday - Furutemon Wednesday - Codomon Thursday - Aforolimon Friday - Mikinmon Saturday - Jyokuanmon Date and time Wednesday, September 29, 2010, 8:25 PM Codomon, Jeumaen 29mon (bebajeumon), 2010xoi (bechabaxoi), 8:25 KS (keupa bebavowa keso) AM - DS (diso), PM - KS (keso) mon - day, xoi - year, pa - hour, wa - minute, maen - month Ancient Enidoukan pronounciations O is usually omitted in the pronounciations. T, d, and z have h after it (which is why zhai has h). Taka Darolo - Thaka Dharl Yorika Enika - Yrika Enika Yorika Oromuso - Yrika Ormus or Yrikarmus Male & female nouns Add -mo for male, -na for female. Rayamo - Male Governor Rayana - Female Governor Lexicon (Dictionary) Download the PDF file here Category:Original Languages Category:Enidouka Special Alphabet: North Enidoukan This is the alphabet used by residents of North Enidouka (Baukizen Region). They use the numbers and special characters of Standard Enidoukan, except with the character EU. Also, they don’t use the double marker. Official Fonts Enidoukan North Enidoukan Category:Original Languages Category:Enidouka